The Journey
by Kimera Stormryder
Summary: In the beginning of Chapter one, there is a quote from Terry Goodkind's Sword of Truth series, this is not an error the character comes from a triple cross RPG. This story covers my character Kimera Togita's history.
1. In Her Father's House

_Master Rahl guide us. Master Rahl teach us. Master Rahl protect us._

_In your light we thrive. In your mercy we are sheltered._

_In your wisdom we are humbled. We live only to serve. Our lives are yours._

**_♥_**

§ **First Story – Eleven Years Ago** §

The keep rose from the mountains almost as if they had given birth to it. The stone glimmering in the early morning's light, the dark grey of summer storm clouds stark against the jagged peaks surrounding it. The entire structure, both keep and walls were bare of ornamentation, straight lines and angles. A harsh place, that was reflective of the unforgiving land surrounding it.

Evelyn lowered the hood of her cloak as she passed the gates, nodding to the guardsmen in their black steel armor. Joren following suit at her side, letting the hood of his Warder's cloak fall to his shoulders, as they rode across the grounds towards the keep itself. It was against the law in Shinera for anyone to wear the hood of their cloak up. A strange rule to those who thought of Fades and Trollocs as little more than a storyteller's fable meant to frighten the young. Here they were a reality, as close as the blight-border which was less than a few days ride from this very place. It was not a large concern in her mind. Evelyn was Aes Sedai, and Green Ajah besides. She did not relish the thought of coming across Trollocs or the throwbacks to their human line that were called Fades in this land, nor did she fear them. They just were, and if they came across her path both her and her Warder would either win against them or make the price of victory a steep one. Soon enough they reached the courtyard of the keep, together the pair dismounted, accepting the greetings and murmured courtesies of the stable boys who came to lead their horses away to the stables. Their host was waiting for them standing alone, as was his custom.

The dark haired man was well built, broad shoulders tapering to a narrow waist with muscles well toned from a lifetime of riding and working with the weapons of war. She stopped a pace from him and nods in respect. "Greetings Jareth, we are well met." He smiled at her, lightening the stern features of his face. "Greetings Evelyn Sedai, and welcome to Shinera." Closing the distance he took her hand and kissed it lightly before looking up to nod at her companion. "Welcome home Joren, you have both been missed. Would you like to go to your rooms before lunch to refresh yourselves?" As always the King's voice was deep and resonant, as powerful as the man it came from appeared.

"Going to our rooms would be a very fine idea, if only to shake the dust off Lord" Joren's rich tenor makes a good contrast to his cousin's she thinks to herself with a smile. "Thank you Jareth, a short rest will be most welcome."

The traveled through the well lit corridors to the rooms that were waiting for them. After a few pleasantries he left them with a promise to meet them at lunch in a few hours. Joren stepped through the connecting door into his own room leaving Evelyn to her thoughts. Humming softly she set out to prepare for the afternoon.

**♥**

The morning passed quickly, and noon found Evelyn and Joren walking to the King's chambers where they were to eat lunch. They were met two unexpected guests. Jareth and his daughter had yet to arrive.

"Moraine, Lan, I had thought to find the two of you in Tear or Andor… researching legends wasn't it?" Evelyn's voice is cool and even as she greets her sister and her Warder. "Whatever brought you to this end of the world?"

"Indeed, my studies lead us back here to the Shinearian Libraries. I am hoping my research into the times just before and after the Breaking will help us in the years ahead. But then again, you know my purpose, while yours remains a mystery. Whatever has brought you this far north sister? It is most unlike you to travel far from Tar Valon."

"Kathryn asked me to come; it seems Kimera has the ability. I have been asked to bring her to Tar Valon." Evelyn takes her place at the table with a smile as she says quietly for Moraine's ear alone. "A full three years before expected, and from Kathryn's report she is more than a match for the girl Elaida has marked out in Andor."

Moraine shared an uneasy look with Lan, it was a well known fact that finding girls with the ability had become increasingly difficult over the years. Being of the Blue Ajah, which was aligned with the Green, she understood how important this event was for them. Still it troubled her to see this child being taken so early. Lowering her voice to match Evelyn's, she spoke. "Is there no way to begin her lessons here?"

"You know the answer to that as well as I Moraine. It's better to take them as soon as they show the ability, or even before where feasible. She's only been allowed to stay here this long because Shinera understands the Tower and our purpose. She's touched the source, and now she has to go to where she can learn to use her abilities properly." Evelyn looks across the table at Lan, whose face is expressionless except for an almost imperceptible thinning of is lips. "Perhaps you and Lan will come back more often now, spend time with your sisters in Tar Valon. You know you are always sorely missed."

"Perhaps I will." As always the shorter woman remained unruffled, aloof. "Then again I have my duties just as you have yours. Time will tell, will it not?"

"Indeed it will." Evelyn smiled as the king and his child entered, ending the discussion. "Good afternoon Jareth… Kimera, it is good to see you both."

Jareth smiled at the women, as the young girl made a low curtsey, holding her skirts out to either side as she bowed her head, before being allowed to take her place at the table. Throughout the meal she remained quiet, listening to the adults talk until Evelyn addressed her directly. "Has your father told you why I am here Kimera?"

"Yes, he said that you have come to take me away."

"And did he tell you why?"

"Father says that I am different from the others, and that you can teach me how to use those differences so that I don't hurt myself or my friends. Can some of them come with me? Father said I would have to ask you."

"I'm afraid not child, I can only take you with me. You see you are a very special girl Kimera; I am taking you somewhere where there are other girls who are special in the same way. I am sure you will make new friends very quickly, but the ones you have here must stay here."

"When will I be allowed to come back?"

"After you have learned enough, but by then you may not want to return."

Evelyn was trying to be encouraging, but she did not notice the true effect her words were having on the child, or the others. Jareth's jaw displayed a slight tic, Moraine had paled and even Lan was affected, almost grinding his teeth as the girl bowed her head, focusing on her plate for the rest of the meal. When it was over she made her respects, promising to pack her things. They would leave in a few days and then Kimera's new life would begin. With a smile Evelyn swept from the room leaving the others in the uncomfortable silence she had created.

Moraine reached out, laying a hand on the girls shoulder. "It won't be forever child, if you work hard and apply yourself; you will be home before you know it." Lan nodded agreement, giving the girl an encouraging smile. Kimera looked up at them gratefully and nodded before excusing herself politely and leaving the room.

"I'm sorry Jareth, but Evelyn is not the best at dealing with people. She does mean well but…" Her voice trails off. "Kimera will be fine. The sisters will take good care of her, and once she has earned the ring and the shawl, she will return here, as agreed"

"I know Moraine, I just wish there was another way."

"We all know there isn't. If there were, we would not let her go."

The three adults sat there in silence after that, because after all, there really wasn't much more to be said.

It was three days later that Evelyn began her return journey. The girl rode with her on a bay gelding, carrying only the bare necessities. It would make the transition easier, the less she had when she got there, the less would be taken from her Evelyn reasoned. But no matter, in any event they would soon be in Tar Valon. Passing back through the gate with her new charge in tow, Evelyn began preparing for her triumphant return home.

**♥**

4


	2. The Tower

§ **Second Story – Nine Years Ago **§

She could still remember her first view of the city. It had been from the north road, and she was on Flame-Dancer, the bay her father had given her for the journey. Kimera's first thought as they came into sight was that the city was made of snow. It was so white and pure. The streets of Tar Valon were laid out in a beautiful mosaic, centering in on the Tower, and the shadows of the mountains came up from behind adding depth to its brightness. One mountain in particular, Dragonmount, cast a shadow long enough to reach the center of Tar Valon, touching the foot of the tower itself.

They had ridden together over the bridge and for the first time Kimera could see the different buildings, if that's what they should be called. All of them were made of the same white stone, carved into different amazing shapes. Seashells, trees, animals, and fanciful creatures all took shape in the stone, seemingly about to come to life. It had been enough to take her breath away.

The bells chimed the tenth hour, causing her to start, and ending he daydream with a clang. "OW!" Gingerly she backed out of the cauldron, rubbing the back of her head. Slowly Kimera gets to her feet, tossing the scrubbing sponge into the nearby basket. "It hardly seems fair, to be punished for expanding my education."

"You know the sisters don't mind us studying Kim, but how does thrashing the boys on the practice yard equate with study?" Marie couldn't help but smile at her friend and roommate's disheveled appearance. The plain white dress was stained with dirt and vegetable debris. "Besides you have three bells until class and you know Sheriam Sedai will expect you to look presentable, and not like you just came from scrubbing pots."

"Especially if I spent my entire morning scrubbing pots, and anyway it's not my fault those boys don't know one end of a practice sword from another. Even the master at arms said they could use a few extra hours on the practice field after the little bit he saw." She stretches, resting her hand against the curve of her spine, to ease the muscles of her back. "I can't help it that I need to do more than just sit around a classroom with my eyes closed, juggling balls of light in the air. It's not like I challenged anyone to a duel in the east gardens, I just went to the practice field to practice. Isn't that what it's for?"

"The practice area is where the young men in training to become Warders are to hone their skills. Certainly it is not a place for a girl who hopes to someday wear the shawl to be making a fool out of herself." Kimera winced at the voice behind her, knowing it could only belong to one person. Turning slowly before raising her eyes, Kimera meets the icy blue gaze of Lilandran Sedai. She lowered her eyes quickly bobbing into the expected curtsey.

"Good morning Sister." The girls chorused. Kimera continued, as she already knew was expected. "I am sorry for my actions this morning Sister."

The red sister answered with a sniff, straightening her shawl, which was patterned with vines, and fringed in a deep scarlet. "As well you should be. However that is not why I am here. You are to meet me in two bells in my chambers Novice. You have thirty minutes to bathe and change into a clean dress. Do I make myself understood?"

"Yes Sister." Giving another quick curtsey, Kimera straightened before turning and hurrying out of the kitchens. Lilandran was far from done in the kitchens, as she fixed Marie in her sights. "Not a word of this to anyone."

Marie's eyes darted around the strangely empty room looking for help and finding nothing. She curtsied nervously, almost falling, keeping her eyes fixed to the floor at the Sister's feet. "No sister, I'll never tell."

Lilandran smiled in satisfaction. Somehow it made Marie feel like a rabbit caught in the gaze of a wolf. "Good there may be hope for you child." Absently she patted the young girl's head as she swept past her and into the corridors beyond. Taking a shaky breath Marie also leaves the kitchens, putting her thoughts of the morning's events into a dark corner of her mind to be forgotten.

It didn't surprise Marie in the least when later than night she heard that Kimera had run away. Kimera may have been brave, but Marie couldn't think of anyone who would willingly face Lilandran alone. Thankfully the red sister had been put in charge of the search for the wayward novice, so Marie didn't have to worry about seeing her again anytime soon. It could take forever to catch a runaway, and if she learned anything about Kimera in the past two years, it was how resourceful she could be.

**♥**

Floating… she was floating in a sea of nothingness. It was warm and safe, and if she tried she could almost hear the voices of the people she loved, people who had been lost to her for one reason or another. She wanted to find them, but a part of her self kept her from going towards them, instead wondering how she had gotten there at all She just couldn't remember.

Her thoughts were fragmented and slow, focusing randomly on scenes from the past few days, more like she was watching someone else's life. She could see herself in the training yard sparring with the boys who hoped to be warders someday, the lecture from Sheridan Sedai and having to scrub pots in the kitchen as penance, and Lilandran Sedai's orders to meet in her chambers.

Kimera had washed and changed in record time. She knew she was early as she rushed down the hallways toward Lilandran Sedai's rooms. The hallway, the entire corridor, was unfamiliar to her as it was the heart of the Red Ajah's territory within the tower and a place she had never come to before. The mosaics on the floor were edged with red, and the tapestries depicted scenes from the group's long and varied history. Mainly they were scenes of famous red sister's subduing men who could channel and bringing them to judgment. She didn't like this part of the tower at all, and promised herself that when the time came she would never choose the Red.

After what felt like forever she found the door to the Sister's room. Kimera rapped on the dark wood twice with her knuckles, and was answered by the order to come in. She stepped inside the richly furnished apartments and waited, standing on a small rug. She kept her eyes down, studying the intricate pattern of interwoven roses in varied shades of red. Lilandran appeared from a side room, her pale dress adorned with small pearls along the neckline. "Welcome child, I am glad to see your time in the kitchens has improved your ability to follow a Sister's instructions."

"Yes Sister, I am grateful for the instruction." The words were hateful in her mouth. It wasn't like her to hold her temper, quite the opposite, but now was not the time to make a show of it. Kimera absently rubbed her temple; she could feel the beginnings of a headache behind her eyes. She swallowed softly, it wouldn't do to ask Lilandran for help, she would just have to wait until she was dismissed, then she could go see Sister Amaranth in the hospital wing.

"Come and sit child, you look as if you're about to fall over." The imperious voice she was so used to had changed, becoming almost caring in tone. "Here sit by the window, perhaps some fresh air will do you some good." Lilandran Sedai grabbed her arm gently but firmly and steered her into a chair at a table she must have missed when she came in. She felt light headed, could she be coming down with a cold or something? Gratefully she sat back trying to catch her bearings. The room seemed to be moving slowly, she had to close her eyes before it made her nauseous.

She heard the door open and close, a man's voice breaking into her consciousness. It sounded like her father. "Is she ready?" Lilandran snapped a reply but she couldn't quite make it out. This wasn't natural, Kimera struggled to open her eyes to move, something, but she was helplessly falling into the darkness.

**♥**

The journey had taken over a week using the Ways; Lilandran didn't want to consider what it would have been using conventional methods. As if she could have in any case. Most of the fools had no idea that the Senchean even existed. No matter, she would drop off her little present to them and be on her way. The spell had held beautifully, and the girl had stayed asleep for the entire journey, just as her Mistress had promised.

The tower thought Kimera had run away, and in ten days time Lilandran would return to the Tower and report that she had been unable to find her. It was a pity, she mused, that this one had to be removed, but there was no way the Black Ajah could allow her to come to full strength, not when turning her had been proven to be impossible. Shinearians, sworn to the Light from birth practically and the most stubborn race of people she had ever had the misfortune to meet. No matter. She reached up removing the key leaf from the pattern and placing it in position to open the door. They were waiting for her. Three Sul'dam, 'holders of the leash' stood waiting with a pair of Damane, or 'leashed ones', beside them. The third Sul'dam was waiting with an empty leash coiled at her belt, a greedy, expectant look on her face.

There were no words spoken as with a wave of her hand she signaled the Warder forward. Filthy custom, keeping a man around for any reason sickened her, but she had to admit on occasion they did prove useful. He carried the unconscious girl to the waiting women, and she watched in satisfaction as the collar was slipped firmly around the girl's neck. Lilandran knew they ached to do the same to her, but their Lord would not allow it. Still it would be unwise to depend on such a thing. Carefully she backed into the waygate, her borrowed Warder close behind.

As the doorway closed, she thought again… "Such a pity." Then dismissing the whole thing from her mind, she began the journey back to Tar Valon. There was much more to be done, if the Dark Lord's return was to be assured.

**♥**

5


	3. The Breaking

§ **Third Story – Eight Years Ago **§

The sun was an hour past its peak above the training grounds as Lorelei rode through. Her thoughts were dark and those who saw her face instinctively backed away from both her and her mount. Not that it mattered to her; she dismounted smoothly from the saddle before tossing the reins to the nearest stable hand and turning away with a dismissive air. She didn't have time for the niceties today, the girl and her stubbornness had seen to that.

She strode through the corridors of the barracks heedless of the paired Sul'dam and Damane who stepped quickly to clear her path. Lorelei never seemed to notice, her eyes fixed on the path ahead, turning only to step through the doorway and into the stairwell that led down into the cellar of the building. She descended without hurrying her gait, turning right at the foot of the stairs to enter one of the many training rooms on that floor.

She could tell the room hadn't been used in a very long time. A thick coating of dust lay over everything, broken by three sets of footprints, her own, and those belonging to the paired sul'dam and damane. A shaft of sunlight shone through a window high in the far wall where they stood watching the other occupant of the room.

Her eyes inevitably went to the girl suspended in the center of the room by flows of Power. This was the girl responsible for so much trouble. "Kimera" The word whispered through the room like a breath of poison. Lorelei shook her head sharply as if to clear it. This creature before her did not deserve a name. From the day she had arrived the child had proven to be nothing but trouble.

Had Lorelei had her way, the girl would have died weeks ago, but those above her had decreed the child too powerful to waste. She had to admit that much had proven true. If only the girl hadn't had a will to match the power they could feel coursing through the a'dam every time one of them put on the bracelet attached to the girl's collar. It had been over six months and they were at a standstill. No matter what punishments were used, she would not channel to cause harm to a living thing. Considering that damane were primarily weapons of war, this was something that could not be ignored. Day and night for weeks the Sul'dam had tried using everything they could think of, and yet the girl remained defiant in this.

None of the traditional training methods were working, and the word had come down from above. Today they would begin something entirely different. They would break the girl, or kill her in the attempt. Either way she would serve as an example to the more willful damane, and in the end that was all that mattered.

♥

It was still dark outside. She sat near the windows, letting the fresh air sooth her. Damane weren't able to go out without a Sul'dam, and none would take her outside unless it was for training purposes. But they had made it clear, as long as she refused to do what they wanted; they refused to allow her outside for something as simple as a walk. So she had to content herself with these quiet moments at the window.

Kimera knew they would be coming for her again, but she was powerless to stop it. The collar of the a'dam, tight around her throat, prevented her from moving more than the chain length would allow. She knew from experience that if she dislodged the bracelet from its place, she would be brought to her knees by violent illness. It had happened before. When it did the Sul'dam left her there until they were sure the 'lesson' had been learned, self satisfied smirks on their faces. With everything she was Kimera hated them, and their collar. As long as she wore it, she was their prisoner. The a'dam was made in one piece, seemingly of woven silver. Without the leash connecting them, the collar and bracelet could easily be mistaken for a matched set of jewelry. Just went to show how deceptive looks could be.

The bracelet opened and closed easily, she knew that, seeing it every day when the Sul'dam exchanged places or chose to leave her alone entirely. She believed the necklace could as well, but trying to open it on her own had proven impossible. If she lay so much as a finger on the band around her throat with the thought of trying to open it in her mind, her hands twisted themselves into claws as all the muscles within them contracted into fierce cramps. Attempting to remove the collar with the Power was worse. Channeling her gift without a Sul'dam wearing the bracelet had roughly the same effect as trying to move the bracelet on her own. The few times she had been lucky enough to find a balance between the sickness and the pure joy of embracing her magic she had been caught. Experienced Sul'dam could tell if she had channeled without permission within moments of donning the bracelet of the a'dam. The results had been, unpleasant. Kimera shivered with the memories of those times, but they hadn't stopped her from trying again... and again. She fought them, every day, with every breath, but it was a fight she was slowly losing. The a'dam was wearing down her resistance a piece at a time, in many ways.

It kept her a physical prisoner, but that was the least of it. The very nature of the a'dam was to lay everything she felt or experienced open to the wearer of the bracelet, allowing them to add or take away sensations at will. It also forced her to protect whoever wore the bracelet. If a sul'dam was struck while connected to her through the collar and leash, she felt the blow at five times the strength. To avoid taking that kind of hit, Kimera was forced to protect the Sul'dam at all costs. The knowledge she couldn't hurt them, in fact had to protect them ate away at her like acid.

Despite all the suffering the a'dam caused it left no marks, no evidence to show what kind of pain the woman collared was in. Not that it mattered, a damane was considered less than human. The best she could hope for was to be treated like a favored pet. She had no one to help her and she couldn't even touch anything she could consider as a weapon. If she managed to think of a way to use an item in a violent manner, the cursed collar kept her from touching it until she had convinced herself to never use it that way. Thoughts of suicide came often to the young woman but even that was denied her.

The only control she had left was when and how she channeled, but she was losing even that much through constant punishment and isolation. She knew now it was only a matter of time. A bitter smile graced her lips. Today was her birthday, and her gift was the bitter realization that she was well and truly trapped. She couldn't stop the tears of shame and rage from falling, dampening the cloth of her pale grey dress. She was still crying when they came for her.

♥

Two Sul'dam came into the room with a Damane in tow, the one not holding a leash snatched up the bracelet, putting on with a wicked smile. She tugged on the leash, forcing Kimera to her feet. No words were spoken as they took her from what passed for her room and down the stairs. They didn't stop on the ground level like she expected, instead taking her down into the lower levels of the barracks, into a room just off the stairs. Kimera barely had time to register the dust thick on the ground before she was struck on the back of her head, the shock of it enough to force her to her knees at the threshold.

Instinct caused her to wrap her arms over her head defensively as the blows rained down fast and furious from everywhere at once. The voice of the Sul'dam was harsh above her punctuated by the more vicious ones slamming into her. "Foolish child, thinking you're too good to do as you're told. You are nothing! You are a worm who should be grateful for the smallest fraction of what we give you here! Every day we provide you with warm food, clean clothing, and a place to sleep, all at our expense. More than something like you should ever hope for. All we ask in return is that you use your loathsome abilities in service to the Empress, yet you refuse! How dare you." The blows increased in intensity as the Sul'dam became angrier. All Kimera could do was grunt with the worst of the impacts. How long it went on she had no way of knowing, but when it stopped she was barely conscious. She felt herself being lifted up, suspended in the air her arms held out to either side. She couldn't move, but at least they stopped beating her, even that was something.

The Sul'dam who had beaten her threw off the bracelet in disgust, stalking out of the room, leaving her there with the paired Damane. That one stood meekly in the corner, being soothed by her leash holder, even petted after a fashion. Kimera watched as the Sul'dam smoothed the other woman's hair down gently, and part of her wanted that comfort, wanted someone to show her some small affection. Roughly she pulled her eyes away from the scene playing out to study the pattern of cracks in the ceiling. She had just managed to make out a picture of her home when she heard her name spoken aloud, for the first time in forever. Her eyes darted toward the source and her heart froze in her chest. Lorelei stood there, the lightening panels on her dress the most brilliant thing in the room. Kimera's body tensed against the invisible bonds against her, but it was useless, she couldn't move.

She watched as Lorelei closed the distance between them with a deliberate stride, picking up the bracelet from its place on the floor and snapping it on with a smile of satisfaction. "Now child, you will learn the meaning of obedience." And then the pain began.

♥

The sun had set risen and set again, but the screaming continued. Damane huddled close at the sides of their Sul'dam, who did their best to sooth the collared women. Fear ran rampant through the barracks because everyone knew what was happening below. They were breaking the child, and no one would stop them. The sun was again high in the sky on the third day when the screams finally stopped, leaving in their wake a deathly silence.

♥

She found herself huddled on the floor. She didn't know who she was, where she was. Her eyes darted around the room searching. Finally she saw the hem of the woman's skirt. She knew she had to close the distance between them, had to prove that she could still be of use, was still of some worth. She couldn't stand, so she crawled, dragging herself across the floor towards the other person. When she reached her destination she lay there trembling, her body wracked with pain as she forced herself to reach out and touch the other woman's hem, crying in relief. The woman knelt beside her, running cool fingers through the matted tangles of her hair, making soothing sounds. All she could do was cry helplessly in thanks for this small kindness, kissing the hem of the skirt clutched in her hands. The woman bent forward to whisper against her ear. "That's it my precious one, it's alright now. I will keep you safe, and you will do what I ask. My beautiful one, my Kira, everything will be alright now." Green eyes rose to meet blue in wonder as the girl heard her name for the first time. She lowered her gaze respectfully before answering in a ragged whisper. "Yes Mistress Lorelei" Kira felt more than saw the smile gracing her mistress's lips before being gathered up and carried out of the room and into her new life of service.

♥


	4. Ribbons and Weaves

_**§ Fourth Story – Six Years Ago §**_

_The sun was sinking down below the horizon as he stepped up onto the ramparts. The battle had been raging for weeks, and neither side could gain the advantage. Mikal surveyed the field during a lull in the fighting, his eyes hiding the emotions raging through him. This whole war was pointless, a senseless waste of human life and all for the sake of some nobleman's bruised ego. If rumor was to be believed, this whole thing resulted from one noble being forced to sit in a less favorable position than another. Publicly Mikal rarely listened to such nonsense, and he wouldn't give an opinion on it, privately he wouldn't be surprised. It sounded like just the sort of thing that would happen. Whenever the courtiers got together for one of their dinners or gatherings, or whatever they called them, anything was possible._

_Mikal was a soldier, first last and always. War was his business and it suited him very well indeed. His hand gripped the hilt of his sword making sure it was clear of its scabbard in an almost but not quite unconscious motion as he trained his gaze out over the churned earth that just a month ago had been a lush plain. The ground was gouged in places, the dirt having been churned up and muddied by spilled blood, until it was almost black in color and had the texture of a giant's stewpot frozen in mid boil. If this was really over a noble being snubbed at a dinner party he'd hate to see what a real insult would mean. Although to be honest, it didn't matter to him how it had started. It was his job to see it finished. The Empress herself had decreed that the war would be ended, and so it would be. As the first general of the Black Watch Guard he would make it so… by any means necessary. _

_For now the two groups had fallen back to their respective camps, to lick their wounds and marshal their forces for another round. Or so they thought. The Empress had other plans for the men who had brought such foolishness to the city of her birth. Come morning, the Empress' own damane would stand on the battlements, and both armies would face her vengeance by their hands. An involuntary shudder passed through him as he considered the form that vengeance might take._

_It was said that a Damane could call on the elements themselves, forcing them to do her bidding. The stories went on to say how such women were evil, corrupted by their powers early on if not controlled by the use of the a'dam, or leash. He wasn't sure how the things worked, only that they did allowing those who had the ability to tear the kingdom apart in a fit of anger to become useful and valuable tools of society, property for those with the means to procure their service. As far as society itself, Damane were considered little better than animals. A woman discovered to be damane had her name stricken from the birth records of her home village, never to be acknowledged as a person again. Many of them were denied even the names of their birth. It was a fitting punishment for being born something so unnatural as far as he was concerned._

_**♥**_

_The moon was high in the sky above her as Lorelei sat alone in the outer gardens. She wasn't tired herself, although she had sent Kira and the other damane to bed hours ago. The younger sul'dam had retired as well, finally leaving her alone with her thoughts. Thoughts that turned, to the three years since Kimera had been reborn as Kira, her perfect Damane, her dream made flesh. After the screaming stopped, and they had both had time to rest, the girl proved herself to be both quiet and tractable, learning every weave asked of her with almost preternatural speed. Surprisingly she was strong in earth and spirit as well as fire, which were the main components of a damane's arsenal. _

_Since she had been the one to break her, Lorelei had been made Kira's primary Sul'dam, and she was more than willing to take the time to teach her everything she needed to know. Together they had risen in the ranks, and now when the Empress, may she live forever, wanted something special on the field of battle it was Lorelei who was sent with Kira in tow. The walls of Kira's room were decorated with ribbons of every hue and shade. Each of them had at some point been worn by the sleeping girl as decoration for her hair, a custom to show how well the damane preformed their tasks. Many of those ribbons had been gifts of the Empress herself, for battles won. Not that the girl cared, Kira showed no emotion on her face and little through the a'dam, unless she was performing. It didn't really matter to Lorelei as long as she produced the wanted results. _

_The night was making her sentimental. Lorelei brushed a tear from her eye as she stood up and went to the damane quarters to look in on her charge. The silver chain of the a'dam trailed from the girl's collar to a hook on the wall allowing the matching bracelet to hang within easy reach of her hand. Kira was sleeping, curled up like a small child, her head pillowed on her arms. The older woman smiled just a bit. Despite the trials of her first six months, Kira had proven to be a good Damane, an excellent weapon. _

_Lorelei knew they wouldn't fail tomorrow; the fifteen year old damane was a far cry from the twelve year old child who refused to learn her place. Lorelei knew Kira would never disappoint her like Kimera had done time and time again. If that ever happened, Kira would die, it was that simple. While Lorelei would hate to lose such a valuable asset to the Empress's arsenal, there were times when examples needed to be made. _

_Lorelei smiled as she returned to her own quarters, drawing her shawl close around her shoulders. The warring nobles had no idea what was in store for them. Perhaps others would learn from tomorrow, perhaps not. After all, these nobles hadn't paid attention to previous examples. Fortunately for all involved that wasnt her concern. _

_**♥**_

_Moonset, the sun would rise soon. But that was a worry for later, right now Kira was enjoying her moment. She floated in the darkness, blessedly alone. Part of her knew that she was asleep, and that this was just a dream, but it felt so right. Here in the darkness with countless sparks of light around her there was no pain, no fear, and she was at peace. _

_If she wanted she could touch one of the sparks surrounding her with a feather light finger and it would open to show her an entire world. Sometimes, if she was lucky she would see people she knew or thought she could have known. There was no rhyme or reason to her choices. Choosing a world-spark was much like choosing a favorite star in the sky... one would just stand out in her mind each night and that would be the one she would watch. _

_Often the star sparks would show her visions of snow covered mountains, warriors engaging in fierce battle against twisted beasts in a jungle just beyond their borders. Those visions made her blood sing with some unnamable longing, a longing that had to be ruthlessly suppressed long before the bracelet was taken from its peg on the wall. Before anyone could discover that she still could feel anything not in keeping with what a damane should feel. _

_The sul'dam and Mistress Lorelei in particular, could have no knowledge of her nightly adventures. Kira had no doubt that if they did learn her secret they would find a way to take even this small thing from her. And it was small, after all they were her dreams, and even an animal deserved to have their own dreams. With a small sigh she allowed herself to slip from the star field, dropping off into the abyss of deep and dreamless sleep. She would need all her strength when she stood on the wall tomorrow._

_**♥**_

_Fittingly, the stone walls of the city gleamed blood red under the light of the rising sun as the women arrived on the battlements. Mikal took note of the group as they advanced across the wall. As expected, three wore crimson embroidered blue the rest simple grey. The small group was led by Lorelei Sul'dam herself, with a raven haired girl in tow. Mikal recognized her from other encounters and racked his memory for the name. _

_It was considered the height of insult to a Sul'dam for someone to forget the name of her favorite charge, and there was no mistaking the woman-child at her side for anything less. Ah yes, the Damane's name was Kira, named by Lorelei herself. An interesting creature, she kept her eyes strictly to the floor just before her feet unless she was acting under orders, and to his knowledge had never spoken a word since she had first appeared at the end of a leash outside of the training compound. He knew that there were various stories surrounding her and her history, each one more fantastical than the last. The stories ranged from her being the daughter of a Sul'dam, to having been born of the Blood, to being a daughter of the Empress herself. An even more fantastical story discounted all the others, claiming that young Kira was from another land entirely, from the land over the ocean that the Blood originated from. As always, seeing her up close made him almost believe them._

_Her skin was a pale milk white, in sharp contrast with her raven hair and deep green eyes. She kept her eyes cast downward, as was proper, but there was no mistaking the way she carried herself. She had a natural grace that the simple clothes or silvery collar couldn't diminish. It was the same grace he associated with the higher levels of the blood. In the end it didn't matter, she was damane and any status that she might have had was irrelevant now._

_The young damane glided alongside Lorelei Sul'dam, reaching her position on the wall just as the morning light spilled its ruddy light across the plains below. Lorelei Sul'dam stood right behind her and to the right, close enough to whisper in her ear as they studied the battlefield together. Strangely enough the other two pairs stayed back. Mikal wondered at this but not for long, choosing instead to focus his attention on the two armies preparing for battle. High above them, from the tallest tower flew the standard of the imperial family. Bordered in gold, it proudly announced the presence of the Empress, may she live forever, in the city. Mikal wondered if she was nearby watching the morning's events from some unknown, and well defended, vantage. If she was he hoped she liked what she saw, otherwise they would all pay for her displeasure._

_**♥**_

_The early morning breeze was cool against her skin as she studied the battlefield below. Behind her and to her left, Lorelei whispered her own assessments of the scene. Kira watched the two armies fall into formation under their house colors. Meaningless two toned banners fluttered above each group, blue/silver and red/gold respectively. She watched the fabric dance on the air, focusing her mind as she waited for the whispered commands she knew were to come._

_Lorelei's voice whispered across her consciousness with tones of poison, weave names coming fast and furious to break across her thoughts like jagged glass. "Sky Shock, Forsaken's Tears, Stone Wave, and Eternal Fire" the names rolled off Lorelei's tongue effortlessly. In this way she was naming both the weaves and the order to release them. Four weaves in all. Kira was surprised that there wasnt a fifth, but it was no matter. Almost as quickly as Lorelei had requested them, she had them completed and ready for use, there were no hand motions or gestures to give their actual weaving away. Now she waited for the numbers to be called. Only then would she release the weaves, just like Mistress Lorelei had taught her. It was part of the show they gave for the nobility; part of what made them the best. No one ever hard the names of the actual weaves used, therefore no other could duplicate their effects. She stepped up onto the edge of the defensive wall as Lorelei stepped back a pace, allowing the length of the leash to play out between them. If she took even half a step more, she would fall from the wall to land on the ground far below. However thoughts like that had left her years ago, she stood on the razor edge of the wall with nothing between her and the ground below save for her own control._

_Kira's thoughts were broken by the whip crack voice of her Sul'dam. She responded to the command words as she had been trained to, unleashing the devastating weaves that were assigned to them. _

_"One" Kira drew on threads of earth and water, with lesser amounts of air and fire to form a dense weave. Elements from the blood soaked battleground were drawn up into the air to form a cloudbank the color of soot darkened steel that swirled across the skies above the massed armies with a crash of thunder. The thunder rolled as the clouds rushed in low and fast forming an oppressive ceiling that obliterated the morning's light, changing it to a greenish glow that painted both the land and the men on it with a sickening pallor. _

_"Two." The second, lighter, weave overlaid the first like fine lace over a tablecloth. Earth and water combined with the faintest touches of fire and spirit to cause a black rain to fall from the oppressive cloud cover. The surprise of the men caught in the rain quickly turned to shock and pain. Whenever the sulfur tinged liquid touched skin it burned like acid. With their thoughts of battle forgotten, men on both sides of the front lines turned and ran for the safety of the walls. Officers were hard pressed to keep order, especially among cavalry units where horses plunged and reared trying to escape the painful downpour. It wasnt long before the orderly battle lines became mass confusion rushing towards the city. Exactly what the women had waited for._

_"Three" A low inhuman groan could be heard from below, rising in tone and volume to rival the thunder above. The observers on the wall could feel a trembling beneath their feet as, impossibly, the earth between the wall and the panicked men boiled up, cresting like a wave in the ocean before reaching out to smother the mob below. Screams could be heard as the wave began to move away from the walls and toward the battlegrounds. The men on the wall watched with horrified fascination at the soldiers who thought they were approaching safety were caught and buried under the wave. _

_When the dust settled only one of every five soldiers were still visible. The thunder roared its defiance above, reminding Mikal and his men of a hungry beast on the hunt. The nobles at the center of it all were far removed from the men that had been crushed beneath the wave of earth, fighting to keep their wounded horses under control. For her part Kira remained calm and impassive as if carved from alabaster, while Lorelei smiled in grim satisfaction. Now was the time for the final stroke. The face of the Sul'dam was cold as the final command dropped from her lips like chunks of ice. "Finish this."_

_The very air around them seemed to grow heavier, a sent of scorched metal filling it, threatening to suffocate the observers. In the distance, above the banners of the warring nobles, the sky turned black, a pregnant silence falling. The Black Watch Guardsmen who had been called upon to stand witness to the mornings events stood on the wall, holding their ground, despite the feeling of danger that was growing up around them. To a man, they were unable to tear their eyes away from the few who had escaped the land's upheaval. Kira stiffened, raising her arms towards the sky as a corona of light surrounded her. Her skin glistened in the light, her eyes flashed with emerald fire as she trained her gaze on the survivors below. She brought her arms down, almost as if she were reaching out to them. Seemingly in response to her actions, thick cables of lightning burst from the skies striking the remaining fighters down singly and in small groups. _

_Once the last man had fallen, Kira dropped her arms to her sides and bowed her head. Only then did Lorelei Sul'dam cross the distance between them coaxing her charge back from the edge before putting an arm around her shoulders to lead her off the wall. The other women parted to let them through then followed silently to leave the Guardsmen alone on the wall to face the aftermath. The tension the small group left behind was thick enough to choke on. Each man's gaze flickered between the field below and the doorway the women were filing through, varying degrees of disbelief and shock on their faces. _

_Mikal watched them go refusing to allow his expression to give him away. His eyes raked the field looking at the raw carnage left by the morning's events. He had worked with Sul'dam and their charges before, knew what they were normally capable of and this was far beyond anything he had seen before. He prayed never to see it again. One half grown girl child had done this, a small voice kept repeating in the back of his mind. He dreaded the thought of what would happen when that one reached maturity and her full strength. He thanked the creator that such women were under the control of Lorelei Sul'dam and her kind. He couldn't imagine what would happen if one the likes of Kira ever found her way to freedom. Remembering how the other two damane had been kept back, he wondered if there were any others like that one. For all their sakes he hoped not._

_**♥**_

_Lorelei slipped through the door from Kira's room, closing it quietly behind her. It was late and the girl was exhausted from the day's events, as well she should be. The morning's battle alone would have been enough to exhaust any two damane. After a brief rest and a chance to freshen up, they had been summoned to the Crystal Throne and the Court of the Nine Moons for an audience with the Empress. _

_It had been everything Lorelei had dreamed of and more. The Empress, may she live forever, had been watching the mornings events from her tower chambers. With her had been the Der'sul'dam, first among their number. They had been so impressed with the morning's events that they had given her the title of Empress' Sul'dam, and named Kira as the personal property of the Empress. As of this night, they were to follow the Empress; serving at her right hand throughout the empire, and as part of her personal defense. In celebration Lorelei had decorated Kira's hair with pearlescent ribbons, embroidered with silver. Lorelei had to admit that all the effort in the past two years had been worth it. Now all she had to worry about was keeping her position. With a damane like Kira she thought smugly, that wouldn't be a problem at all._

_**♥**_


End file.
